


Mission

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: V (2009)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna gave Lisa an assignment, but along the way her feelings have made the young Visitor question her loyalties and choose her own mission. Lisa-centric. Spoilers for season one only (whole season)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission

**Author's Note:**

> For the 100-tales prompt #091 assignment

Tyler Evans was a vital part of her assignment. She was to seduce him, make him their ally, make him love and depend upon her. It wouldn't be easy, Lisa thought.

Her people didn't have the emotions that humans did; they didn't date, didn't marry. The entire concept was, well, _alien_ , to Lisa. But her mother expected her to well at any task set for her; Lisa would one day succeed Anna as queen. No weakness was acceptable and no failure would ever be tolerated.

Lisa studied the mating rituals of humans, spending hours poring over their literature and films and television shows and artwork. Love seemed to be a very complex emotion, leading as often to hurt and pain as it did to pleasure and enjoyment. She wondered what the attraction was, why they pursued it so relentlessly.

The closer the got to Earth, however, the more she felt emotions stirring within her. She tried to ignore them; emotions were forbidden, after all. She told herself that it was only that she was becoming adept at pretending to be human, that she understood their behaviour now enough to emulate it unthinkingly.

As it turned out, she didn't have to work hard at seducing Tyler. The human skin she wore had been designed to be alluring. Tall, slim, and blonde, she knew she was a striking figure according to his culture's standards of beauty. The moment Tyler laid eyes on her he was enamoured. He chased her, and she played it coy. This, she'd learned was part of the game. Never be too available, lest the male lose interest. In her culture it was the opposite; the men would lay down their lives (literally) for a chance to mate with their queen.

Eating pizza together was a cornerstone of teenage dating, judging from the amount of times she'd seen this activity take place in her movie viewing. She viewed it as a key moment in her quest to ensnare Tyler. Lisa felt pleased with herself - and worried at how pleased she felt, for pride was an emotion.

Things got more complicated when Lisa realised how much Tyler loved his mother and how much Erica cared for him. It was so unlike the relationship she had with her own mother that it made her - jealous. _Another emotion_. And the more Lisa saw of Erica, the more she hesitated to betray her, this kind and capable woman who could kill and fight, yet could still love and comfort.

Lisa tried to push Tyler away but she'd done her job too well. He wouldn't go. It was infuriating and that fury was just another emotion she had to hide. It was harder to keep her emotionless mask in place now, far easier to wear her feelings plainly on her face as she had been trained to do when with the humans.

The final test of her loyalties came when Joshua asked for her help. He hadn't betrayed her to Anna when he'd discovered her secret and now she found herself unable to side with her mother ever again. Somewhere along the line she'd become Fifth Column without even realising it; giving Erica the blue energy grenade was just the moment she had to acknowledge it once and for all.

Her assignment was over, as far as Lisa was concerned. She had a new mission. She would take down Anna, she would become Queen, and she make whatever peace she could with the humans. It was the only sensible - and humane - thing to do.


End file.
